Mine
by character-obsessed
Summary: Oliver knows what he wants her, all he has to do is convince her of it.
1. Chapter 1

No Copyright Intended.

Chapter 1

Oliver was so angry he couldn't see straight. Two months he had her, and he threw it away like it was nothing.

Felicity had come running from her office in tears because of that jerk.

Straight into Diggle's arms as she cried from embarrassment and heartbreak.

"I wasn't good enough" she mumbled into his shirt.

My fist clenched in both pain and jealousy for her. If I had only been there for her, she would have been running into my arms instead of my former bodyguards.

Felicity glanced up from John's shirt and her large watery eyes met mine. She immediately registered the look of utter anger on my face.

"Don't" she said, "Don't even think about it".

She knew me so well. She could read me like no one else and could anticipate my next move even before I could.

"It's not his fault", she whimpered, "I just wasn't his to love".

That got John's attention and he gave me a stern look that communicated I had every right to do what I was about to do.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna rip him to shreds for what he did to you".

Felicity was immediately taken back by my aggression. Gratitude seemed to flicker in her eyes into she got really mad and started speed walking towards me.

"You have no right" she shouted. "No right. You didn't want me and neither did he, so don't go justifying yourself now". She poked me in the chest hard and turned to storm out.

That hurt a lot more than I anticipated. It was like she ripped a hole in my chest from her accusations. Does she really believe that I could be so cruel? That I could ever stop loving her, or reject her out of my own free will?"

I watched as the door to Verdant slammed shut and she disappeared from view.

From that moment on, I knew something had to change. I couldn't bear to see the woman I love suffer because of me, or any man for that matter.

"Go after her" Diggle said quietly, "before it's too late", he sighed.

My throat felt tight and I nodded my head. Felicity would know how loved she was by the end of the night. That was something I promised.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After my embarrassing breakdown in front of Diggle and Oliver, all I wanted to do was take a hot bath and down a bottle of red wine.

I shouldn't feel this bad over getting dumped. Sure, Ray was a good friend and good companionship, but he wasn't who I really wanted. That's four guys who seriously let me down. First my so-called father, then Cooper, then of course Oliver, and now Ray. Who's else doesn't want Felicity Smoak?

I felt pathetic. I was a strong woman. Finishing first in my class at MIT should count for something right? Crying over men who didn't want me wasn't something I was willing to do. Getting up, I put the unopened wine bottle on my counter and wiped my tears away.

THUMP THUMP

It was 1 am, who could possibly knocking? Luckily, I could answer that question with a few presses of a button. There's more than one way to keep yourself safe, and I found my niche through technology.

Going over to my camera system, I plugged in my code, and prepared myself for the worse. At this point, the Arrow has enough enemies for me to know that I was never going to be fully safe.

I looked at the screen and I was not surprised to see who was waiting at my door. Oliver. I should have known his hero complex would have led him to my door. Always wanting to save, even if those he wanted to save didn't want it. I didn't. Especially not from him. Seeing him made me want to babble his ear off until he couldn't take it anymore, but a stronger more urgent drive was making me want to seek solace in his arms. The very arms that had pushed me away. Dammit.

Harder knocks came from the door. I pushed the door hard until it opened, surprising him.

"What?", I barked out. I was not in the mood to show him my vulnerable side.

"Felicity, can I come in?" He asked quietly.

I gestured him in with a show of my hands, gesturing to the couch area.

I had to admit. He looked good. He came clad in a grey crew neck shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He looked casual despite his stiff demeanor, and he looked damn good.

I sat on my couch leaning against the pillows looking up at the ceiling in defeat. My body hurt from all the tension I had been carrying and I just wanted this day to end. Rolling my neck, trying to find relief, I risked a glance in Oliver's direction.

His mouth was agape and he was rubbing his fingers against his jeans trying to find something to do with his hands.

He leaned over more in my personal space, putting one of his large hands on my thigh.

"Do you need help?" he asked huskily.

"Really? You'd do that. I thought there was a whole 'no touching policy' between us now" I joked.

"Felicity" he breathed out. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you". "You never deserved that, not from Palmer, and certainly not from me".

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Oliver apologized. And Oliver always meant what he said. Oliver was sorry for hurting me.

I turned my back to him on the couch. I caught the look of defeat on his face for the split second when I was turning, and it hurt me to see him like that. I wanted to ease his hurt immediately so I grabbed all of my hair and pulled it to the side of my neck. There was no point in me hurting when this would be soothing for both of us.

He took the hint. I knew he would. He quickly scooted over to my side and put his warm hands on my shoulders.

"I want to make you feel good" he said in a deep voice, his breath tickling my neck.

Did that come out as more sexual than it intended? Because it sure sounded like it, but knowing Oliver that could mean nothing. He could make anything sound sexy in his grr voice.

He began to knead at my shoulders, and breathless sounds began to escape from my throat.

I groaned. I actually groaned in satisfaction when he dug his fingers harder into my skin.

"Does that feel good?" he asked.

"Hmmm" I let out on a sigh. I had had a long day. I deserved this.

He changed the pace of his fingers and began to descend lower on my back. A whimper escaped my throat. A loud and throaty groan followed it. Oliver began to massage harder after hearing me voice my breathy satisfaction.

"Do you know why you couldn't be his?" he asked as he leaned in.

What? Was he really trying to insult me right now. All this pleasure and he had to bring pain into it?

"Really?", I asked, my voice breaking.

"Because you're supposed to be mine" he replied on a whisper, dipping his lips to press into my neck. "You don't know how hard it's been, staying away from you when you've all that I've ever wanted" he continued.

My head was reeling from all this new data.

"All you, always you" he continued as he pressed kisses into my now tender neck. "I love you."

My head dropped to his chest. This was almost good to be true.

"I was so wrong. I should have made you mine when I had the chance. Palmer never deserved you, and I certainly don't either".

"You're" kiss. "utterly" kiss "perfect".

I turned around after that, not being able to not look at his face for a moment longer.

"I love you too" I whispered as I finally looked him in the eyes.

A smile broke out on his face. A genuine smile.

"You always make me smile Felicity" he breathed out. "Only you".

He then captured my lips in a perfect kiss. Hard enough to be passionate, yet soft enough to show his romantic side. He pushed his way into my mouth as I willingly let him, and we both groaned at the feeling of our tongues duelling.

His hands reached down and hooked under my thighs bringing me into his lap. We both groaned in satisfaction. In a very non-Felicity fashion, I begin to grind my hips into his growing erection.

"Hmm, baby. That feels really good" Oliver said. He placed his hands on my hips and began to assist me in the motions.

I could feel myself reaching an embarrassingly quick peak, but I needed more.

"I need more" I said in a hurried fashion. "Please tell me something reassuring". I continued to furiously grind in his lap, but I needed reassurance. After months of pushing me away, I damn well deserved it.

He growled in response.

"You want assurance? I'll give you assurance. How about the fact that I can't stop thinking about you? Every second that I'm not the Arrow, you are on my mind. Not Laurel, not Sara, not Helen, and not Shado. Only you. Always you. You are perfect for me, I just hope I'm as good for you as you are for me".

"Yea, that'll do it", I sighed. I was nearing my climax. We both knew it. I could feel Oliver smile into my neck proud of that fact. He rubbed me through my yoga pants. Desperate to get me to fall over the edge.

"Cum for me baby. Just let go. Let me give you this"

I bit my lip hard as I came. Immediate relief spread to my body as I felt myself relax. Oliver pulled me into his arms, letting my head rest on his solid chest.

"Take me to bed" I whispered against his frame while my fingers stroked the back of his neck tenderly.

"Okay" he simply replied and scooped me up into his arms, carrying me across my living room to my bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scooping her up and carrying her tiny body to her room felt like the most natural thing in the world. Being with her had filled the void inside me that had been growing at a steady pace since I let her go.

I kissed her hair before I let her down gently on the bed. Her hand curled into my shirt and pulled me down with her. We got under the covers and I pulled her body close to mine. My erection was still prominent, but this night was all about her so I could deal with being a little uncomfortable. She noticed however and turned back to me with a question in her eyes.

"Do you-" she started.

I cut her off with a chaste kiss, quickly pulling back before anything could get too heated.

"No, tonight was about all about you" I said. "Besides it's late, you should get some sleep".

Felicity tiredly smiled.

"Well can't argue with that logic" she said on a yawn.

Her yawn unleashed my own and I decided it was for the best that we didn't continue and actually got some sleep. I pulled her closer, her hips fitting perfectly against my lower body, and her legs intertwined with mine. Yea, this was officially my heaven.

"Goodnight Oliver" she slurred out.

"Goodnight Felicity" I returned and we quickly drifted off.

I wake up to a gently pattern being drawn in my thigh. I wake up softly and slowly trying to recall the memories of the previous night. My mind flashes back to the breakup with Ray, storming out of the office, and finally to Oliver. _Oliver_. He's here, he's touching me again. It feels good, almost too good. I've never felt this much from a simple touch.

"Hmm, good morning"

"Goodmorning" he says and drops a sweet kiss to my neck.

I could get used to this. He continues to caress my upper thigh and I push further back into his body. Afraid I'm encroaching on his personal space, I try and shift back to my previous position. He doesn't allow me to however and grabs my hips and fits them smugly into his own.

"Just like this" he sighs.

I wiggle my hips impatiently. If he doesn't want space, then let's see I can push the boundaries.

He groans as my ass slowly grinds against his growing erection.

"Felicity" he warns, "I'm trying to be a gentlemen. We haven't even gone on a full date yet".

"Don't care" I mumble.

"I need you, please Oliver" I beg.

I hoped he couldn't refuse my plea. I hoped we could both finally get what we both wanted. What I always wanted since he walked into the IT department and into my life. I decided then that I would make it impossible for him to refuse me. Doubling my efforts, I ground my hips into his now prominent hard-on.

"Make me forget Oliver. Make me forget the pain" I pleaded. I knew I was pushing my luck and manipulating him, but after what he put us through I thought he deserved a little payback.

"Make me forget Ray"

That did it. That lie was enough to unravel one Oliver Queen as he lowered my wet panties and began to press his finger to my entrance.

"Don't you dare even say his name while I'm in your bed" he growled.

He then entered his fingers and began to stroke me from the inside. In and out at a punishing pace.

"Say my name" he demanded.

I wasn't shocked by his demand. Oliver was a man that knew what he wanted and went after it, women were no exception.

Nope, I bit my lip, I'm not going to do it. I will refuse to say his name.

"Say it" he bit out again. He doubled his efforts and then proceeded to press his thumb on my pounding clit. I was sweating at this point, trying to hold off my release and trying not to say his name.

"I'm close" I choked out. It felt too good.

"Baby, please. I need to hear you say it. I need to know I'm the only one" he begged.

He sighed when I remained silent after his confession. He didn't think I was going to say it.

"Oliver, you've only ever been the only one" I finally confessed.

That seemed to do it as he placed his other hand on my nipple, tweaking it. I climaxed with his name on my lips and his hands all over me. His fingers slowly continued to move inside me as I came down.

"Felicity" he sighed, "I didn't want to do that. I wanted a proper date, I wanted to bring you flowers, and drive you home, and-"

I cut him off with a kiss.

"It was perfect" I told him honestly, "We can always wait to go all the way later."

He smiled at me then. God, he was smiling a lot lately.

"Okay, sweetheart".

Sweetheart. I liked it. No one had ever called me that before. A smile began to spread over my face at that thought.

"What?" he asked.

"Sweetheart" I said simply. "No ones ever called me that before".

"Wanna know a secret?" he asked teasingly.

I nodded my head.

"That's the first time I've called someone that"

My breath caught. Surely that couldn't be true. All those girlfriends, and I'm the only one that got that petname.

"Baby, honey, darling I've called other women, but never sweetheart. I guess that one was always reserved for you"

He pulled me close, tucking me into his shoulder. He pressed a kiss into my forehead.

"Sleep sweetheart, I took care of work for today. You have the day off"

"Thank you" I breathed out.

"Always" he returned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Heading into the office the next day was awkward. Felicity kept her head down hoping to avoid Ray as much as possible.

Over the next few weeks however Felicity found that she had no real problem working with her ex. If he could be called that. Reflecting on the relationship, Felicity realized it was a means to an end. It was going to end whether or not Oliver had realized his mistake in letting her go or not.

Not to say Felicity didn't make Ray feel bad _about_ how he broke up with her. So what if making out with your new boyfriend in front of your old one is considered bad form? Even if you were too distracted in making out with your boyfriend that you didn't notice said ex was just down the hall.

Oliver was distracting, and years of pent up sexual tension were testing the both of them. They went on dates, cuddled on her couch, and made out like horny teenagers whenever they had the chance, but at the same time they remained civilized and decided to "take it slow".

Today Felicity was meeting Oliver, Diggle, and Layla for a double date at Salt. This was her and Oliver's first double date as a couple and it would be only fitting to have it with their partner and his new...err...old wife.

Pulling up to the restaurant and paying her cab driver, Felicity stepped out onto the pavement before the restaurant, excited to see Oliver who she managed to stay busy enough not to see that day.

When she walked in, he saw her right away. He was wearing a nice shirt tucked into slacks and he grinned when she walked closer to the table. Standing up as he pulled out her chair, Felicity rose up on her tippy toes and gave him a quick peck.

They quickly sat down and she greeted the newlyweds graciously. She was excited for a night out with her close friends and Oliver.

"So you two seemed to have worked it out" Diggle smirked at us.

We instantly locked hands under the table. Oliver's thumb stroked over my knuckles, and I squeezed his hand tighter. This felt so right.

"You could say that," smiled Oliver, looking only at me.

"Okay now, I'm going to be sick if you keep all of this lovey-dovey stuff up" Diggle said when I leaned over and nuzzled into Oliver's neck.

"Oh shut it, John. They're in love" Layla perked up.

At that statement, me and Oliver broke away reluctantly, trying to remain appropriate for our company. But before we broke apart, Oliver whispered in my ear that he loved me.

In that moment, I knew that I would give this man everything. Not trying to be separated physically, I resumed holding Oliver's warm hand under the table.

Dinner went fairly quickly, and soon we were parting ways. Layla and Diggle had to relieve their babysitter and Oliver and I decided to go back to my place.

Tonight was the night. I could feel it. It was the night we were going to surrender total control, the night where we were going to give into the inevitable.

We walked slowly to my front door in complete silence. My heart was beating wildly in my chest.

I unlocked the door and we walked inside. I held out my hand in silence and Oliver took the signal and locked my hand in his. I slowly walked us over to my bedroom.

When we got to my bedroom, I quietly told Oliver to stay by the door.

I had planned this out to be a slow seduction. We had waited long enough, but who said I couldn't still tease him.

Going over to the center of the room, I slipped off my coral dress slowly, revealing the black lace bra underneath. When the dress finally pooled at my feet, I was standing before Oliver in only my sin black lingerie and my matching black pumps.

The look on his face was priceless. His jaw hung open slightly and his eyes were almost black with desire.

"Baby, you're gorgeous" he said. And apparently he couldn't contain himself after those words because soon after he was pulling me into his arms.

We kissed passionately until we both needed to breathe. After catching out breathe, Oliver heaved me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. The quick walk to my bed was met with grinding hips and unkempt moans slipping out of both of us.

Oliver laid me gently on the bed, as he stood by the edge of it and quickly stripped off this clothing.

Standing in all of his naked glory, Oliver did not disappoint. I tried not to look down, but my eyes could not help but wander.

Oliver cleared his throat and my eyes returned to his eyes. Oliver smirked knowing I had no other choice but to be impressed by his manhood.

He stalked over to me and climbed on top of me, pushing my legs apart gently. He kissed gently down my stomach and gently pulled down my panties, all the while making direct eye contact with me.

My heart beat faster and my breath caught in my throat.

"Now," I whispered, "I need you inside me now".

He nodded his head, but before he entered me, he asked an important question any gentlemen would ask.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" he asked with no judgment in his eyes.

I pulled him in for a sweet kiss and whispered my approval when we parted.

In one gently notion, Oliver entered me. After adjusting to his large size, it began to feel like heaven with him inside me.

"Hmm, perfect baby" I whispered to him. "so so perfect".

He groaned at that and began a swift pace of thrusting inside me. My eyes began to shutter closed.

"Keep them open sweetheart, I want to watch you watch how perfect we are together" Oliver demanded as his thrusts increased.

I immediately opened my eyes knowing that nothing could get better than this. Through the whole thing, Oliver kept on whispering dirty and sweet things in my ear. Things about making love until we couldn't stand, things about how perfect we are for each other, and things about how he was going to make me explode over and over again.

And explode in euphoria I did. Over and over again until my toes went numb and I began to feel as if I had never come down from the previous orgasm. After Oliver's stamina wore off and he finally emptied himself inside me, he rolled over and cuddled me.

For a few minutes, we couldn't even talk. We just lay there basking in post-coital goodness and stroked each other's bare skin.

"That was the best moment of my life" Oliver confessed.

"Really? I mean for me it was the best sex of my life. But I know you have much more experience...and I mean let's face it you were kind of a manwhore and all..and I haven't had the best partners and…"

Oliver smiled at my rambling, but cut me off with a kiss.

"No matter what happened in the past or what will happen in the future, I want you to know this means the world to me. I just made love to the love of my life. It would mean nothing without my partner"

I looked at him in shock. Love of his life. Of all the women Oliver loved, I was the only one who truly mattered to him.

"You're the love of my life too" I whispered as I reached up and gave him a long chaste kiss.

"Sleep baby, we'll talk more in the morning" Oliver demanded.

"Okay sweetheart" I returned. Cuddling more into his side and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
